


All That’s Left Of You

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Guys Win, Crewmate!Red, Dark, Deception, Don’t repost to another site, Fic Exchange, Implied Sexual Content, Imposter!Black, Killing, M/M, Murder, Murder As Seduction, Murder Husbands, Obsession, Tentacle tongue, imposter/crewmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Red saw the Imposter’s first killing.And the second. And the third.And stays silent.*Written for Monster Cuties Flash.*
Relationships: Black/Red (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112
Collections: Monster Cuties Flash 2020





	All That’s Left Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shnuffeluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/gifts).



The Imposter had been careless.

He had been too overconfident to take out the crewmate in green. Impaled by the Imposter's barbed tentacle, freed from the helmet’s visor, the kill had been remarkably clean.

The darkness in the Engine Room had given him great cover, permitting him the chance to strike while the crewmates struggled to connect the lighting again.

And yet, there the Red crewmate stood, flashing a torch at him. Behind his helmet were wide horrified eyes, witnessing a fellow companion being killed before his very eyes.

Green, who he had just talked to before the meeting adjourned, lay dead near his feet, and Black who stared him down.

He had to call it in. He had to…

But Red stood there, meeting the smouldering stare of the Imposter, whose long tongue-like protrusion still hung from the visor parting. Perhaps it was fear, an understandable reaction at such a horrifying sight.

Or that someone he knew for too long had suddenly turned on a fellow crewmate, and now had his sights on Red...

Lapping himself clean, the Imposter grinned, an endless row of sharp teeth exposed in a terrifying smile. Still, Red didn’t move, his complete attention on the masquerading crewmate drawing closer with every step.

Playing with the idea of a second kill so soon, the Imposter’s gleeful eyes peered down at the crewmate. It would have been so easy, a twist of the neck, a sharp impale through the heart, and that would be that.

But, much like Red, something stopped the Imposter too.

Footsteps fluttered up the corridor, and he knew options were limited. With one last devilish smile, the Imposter leaned close to Red, placed a finger at his mouth, and gestured for silence. That menacing tongue returned inside his helmet, and just like that, he was normal again.

At the door stood the Yellow and Blue crewmate, screaming in horror at their friend’s demise.

An emergency meeting was held, everyone in attendance with accusations flying across the table. The most vocal, without a doubt, was Blue, thrusting an accusatory finger Red’s way.

_ ‘It’s him,’  _ he shouted, comforting a sobbing Yellow.  _ ‘He was next to the body, didn’t call it in.’ _

Red hated the accusations, glowering harshly at Blue who always took an opportunity to shoot him down, but that was a step too far.

But he was beaten to the punch by Black, calm and collected as ever, stating,  _ ‘It was the shock. After all, he was with me the whole time.’ _

xxx

They bought it.

_ Big _ mistake.

When the remaining departed, casting uneasy glances at their companions, the Imposter - in his authoritative black fittings - drifted off to continue his game… but once more found himself watched.

By Red.

_ ‘How cute.’  _ Flashing another predatory smile, the Imposter slunk into the nearby corner of the medical bay, then disappeared into the vent. Into the comforting darkness, he clawed through the tight tunnel, thinking of that crewmate in Red.

Would he sound the alarm now? Would he do it?

Such a curious creature...

Intrigued by all the possibilities, the Imposter reached the end of the vent… and so did the Orange crewmate with one gunshot.

xxx

A frantic Blue sounded the alarm, screeching at the sudden loss.

_ ‘That settles it!’  _ Blue shouted, slamming his hands down on the table, and shooting accusatory daggers at his team.  _ ‘The killer snuck in through the vents! Who was where?’ _

One by one, everyone detailed their locations, where they were and what they saw.

And without fail, the Imposter chimed in, giving a prompting smile across the table.  _ ‘Red was with me… right?’ _

An unspeakable reaction rested on Red’s face, and the others were equally as clueless and none the wiser.

xxx

The Imposter got too greedy.

Lime and Cyan went down a treat. Red said nothing.

Purple lay cold, surprised while trying to perform card scans. Red said nothing.

At the revelation of three more dead and paranoia mounting, Blue’s accusations tripled. Unsettled at Red’s silence and reluctance to contribute, the frustrated crewmate’s suspicion of him magnified.

The diplomatic heart of the group, Pink, tried to keep everything together. Her death soon after sparked suspicion when Yellow was found hovering over her. Alone.

‘Seems pretty  _ sus _ ,” the Imposter suggested, and just like that, Yellow was shot out into space in a desperate effort to save the crew.

Eventually, there were only three…

The next time the Imposter saw Blue, he lay dead at Red’s feet. A quick, brutal death without warning, the crewmate might never have seen it coming, even if he suspected it.

Red trembled and breathed deeply, unable to believe what he had just done. It had been so sudden, a fleeting thought burning inside the back of his mind. That entire night, watching someone he thought he knew  _ murder _ his entire crew, unlocked something in him.

Red had become an Imposter too, a killer along with  _ him _ .

The Imposter stepped closer, speckles of white flickering against his visor like stars. They were all alone, isolated in space with no one to call upon, except themselves. Red had already taken a life, following in Black… the Imposter’s footsteps.

That slick tongue unfurled from inside the helmet, wrapping around Red’s waist. Red, who allowed himself to be brought closer and gaze deeply into the swirling mouth of fangs and mesmerising eyes.

This… creature resembling his close friend, the only one that treated him with kindness, the only one he…

Red’s thoughts faltered as the Imposter held him close, growling needily in the quiet. That barbed tongue that once took lives wrapped around Red, exploring him curiously. Inside his mind, the crewmate heard possessive words clinging to him, wrapping around his being.

_ ‘Mine… Mine… Mine…’ _

Slowly, Red submitted to that calling voice, and the warmth nuzzling against him. The ship belonged to them, their own drifting paradise… until the oxygen depleted or new help arrived.

Then the game would begin anew.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of Monster Cuties Flash Exchange for shnuffleluv. Prompt for Among Us was Murder as Seduction. 
> 
> I played with the idea that Red knew Black before the Imposter took over, and that’s a big part as to why the crewmate says nothing when everything hits the fan. How badly would being very familiar and friendly with a crewmate that suddenly commits murder mess with you?
> 
> The Imposter continues their games, aware that Red knows and stays silent about their crimes. It’s a small Fic, but I hope you like the idea for my first Among Us story.💖
> 
> I kind of based a few things off my own experiences with the game - I remember this one game where a Blue player just wouldn’t stop blaming the Red player (I think it was to do with the whole RED IS ALWAYS THE IMPOSTER thing,) the crewmate in Black came across as totally calm and friendly, backing Red up despite the fact they both ended up as Imposters. They were that good, they won without a single loss. This kind of plays with that idea except it begins with one Imposter and ends with Red joining him.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. ❤️


End file.
